War Crimes
by Shedemei
Summary: Just another horrible Sylvanas/Jaina fic. Sequel to Atrocities.


War Crimes

Summary: Just another horrible Sylvanas/Jaina fic. Sequel to_ Atrocities_.

Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc. are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

Pairings: Sylvanas/Jaina

Author's Notes: AU, assuming the Theramore scenario had affected Jaina differently. I don't know either.

* * *

_To Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken:_

_My mind has been in turmoil since the destruction of my home. I have been unable to write to you without sending pages and pages of fruitless complaining about my sadness. I've also ruined letters by crying on them._

_I will be direct: I must see you. You have also seen your people slaughtered and been powerless to stop it, and have been filled with rage at those who caused it. I need your wisdom and experience. I know it is dangerous, but I still dream of you when I am not plagued by nightmares. In my waking hours, I feel as if I am about to fly to pieces. I will teleport to Horde territory if necessary. I beg of you to grant me at least one more night in your arms._

_Love always, though it must be hidden,_

_Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Leader of the Kirin Tor_

_____{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

_To Lady Jaina Proudmoore: _

_Pray tell me exactly how many times you will plead for a "final" night in my bed. Better yet, explain to me why you mobilized the Kirin Tor to murder my Sin'dorei former brothers and sisters in a city that had been a sanctuary. Surely you know they had nothing to do with the attack on your city._

_Your recent behavior is nothing like that of the woman I once called my Neph'a. Convince me you have not become mad with rage or I'll not lay eyes on you again except to put an arrow through your throat. _

_-Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen_

_____{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

_To Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken:_

_Your harsh words crush me, but I understand why you penned them. I have been acting nothing like myself. After my home was destroyed, I lost everything and gained only rage. It sustained me as food and drink may have, and it blinded me._

_I am currently in Pandaria. I have just returned from the Kirin Tor's assault on the Thunder King, a mogu threatening to enslave the Pandaren. I had spurred the Kirin Tor into an attempt to seize Thunder Isle, but my offensive struck at the same time as a collective of Sunreavers, assisted by members of the Shado-Pan, attacked the Thunder King. Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron's Sunreavers and the Kirin Tor were on the brink of a skirmish when Lord Taran Zhu, the leader of the Shado-Pan order of Pandaren monks, leapt in between us, devastatingly injured, and brutally shamed us both for our bellicose ways._

_I am writing from my tent and hoping you will be able to read my penmanship, for my hand is trembling. I am gripped by forceful memories of my home being destroyed, memories from which I cannot escape…not unlike your memories of the destruction of the Sunwell. I had held these thoughts and memories at bay, but now they refuse to be controlled._

_I still love you dearly. I need to see you. I fear I cannot convince you that I have not gone mad with rage, for that would be convincing you of a lie. But I believe you can help pull me from this quagmire of rage that threatens to drown me._

_Love always,_

_Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Leader of the Kirin Tor_

_____{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

_To Lady Jaina Proudmoore:_

_I will allow you a chance to prove the contents of your last letter were true. Set up a portal to the ruins of Lordaeron. You will be escorted to the Royal Quarter under guard._

_-Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen_

_____{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

_To Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken:_

_I offer you infinite thanks for the chance to see you again, for I understand you do not owe it to me. As soon as I can delegate my responsibilities to one or more of my subordinates; this should hopefully come to pass soon, as the Kirin Tor have been inactive since our encounter with the Lord of the Shado-Pan. _

_Love always,_

_Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Leader of the Kirin Tor_

* * *

A/N: I played through the scene in which Taran Zhu bitched out Jaina and Lor'Themar, and my WoW muses beat me over the head with this idea. Taran Zhu is my favorite Pandaren now…well, except for Mudmug, who amuses me endlessly.


End file.
